


Like Real People Do

by tobsleroneheath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform, USWNT, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobsleroneheath/pseuds/tobsleroneheath
Summary: After getting back from Sweden Christen decides to start a brand new page. That is until she runs into Tobin Heath a professional soccer player for the Portland Thorns.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, where are you? You were supposed to be at the field 30 minutes ago. Game starts in an hour and a half and we need to warm up."

"Hello to you too, Har." Tobin rolls her eyes as she coasts down the sidewalk. The Thorns are in Los Angeles to play against the the LAFC.

"Really where are you? Mark is getting antsy that you're not here. You're our star player and captain hurry up!"

"I'm on my way, Al. Chill out I just wanted to ride my longboard today since it's so nice out."

"You should've left earlier. I need my Harry." Allie starts pacing back and forth in the locker room, waiting for her best friend to show up. 

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. You don't need to wait for- Ow shit!" One second ago Tobin was talking to Allie, and the next thing she knows is that she's sprawled out on the concrete, being licked by a dog. Tobin brushes the dirt off her knees and hands, and gets up. She locks eyes with a beautiful woman a bit taller than her, with caramel skin, long black hair, and piercing grayish-green eyes. ' _Holy shit_   _she's gorgeous.'_ She clenches her jaw to keep it from dropping.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Khaleesi sit!" The dog obeys the woman's command and sits down wagging her tail. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I was walking my dog, and I gave her too much slack on her leash. I should've payed attention and-" The woman is so embarrassed. Tobin finds it funny that the woman is rambling. She honestly doesn't think it's a big deal. She thinks about letting her ramble more because it's quite amusing but decides to end her rambling for the poor girl's sake.

"I-it's okay. I um... I should've payed attention as well. I was on the phone, and I was distracted," Tobin stutters. Surprising herself by her own voice.  _How am I so affected by this._ _I don't even know the girl_. Tobin's never the one to get nervous around a girl. Usually it's the other way around, but for some reason the woman in front of her has her at a loss for words.

"I know, but still. I feel bad. Well I'm Christen." 

"Um I um-I'm Tobin." Tobin's response comes out more as a question. She internally scolds herself for getting so worked up about this. 

Christen flashes Tobin a smile causing Tobin to become weak in the knees. "Cat got your tongue?" 

"What? No, um I gotta go to work. It was nice to meet you." Tobin picks up her backpack and gets back on her longboard. As she distances herself, she turns around to see Christen smirking back at her with a look in her eye. 

_Did she just wink at me?_

 

"You're late...again," Mark gives Tobin a disapproving look.

"Sorry I was on my way over, I fell."

"You fell? Did it take you 40 minutes to get back up?" Tobin runs her hand through her pony tail and gives Mark an embarrassed laugh.

"Heath, go warm up with your team." Tobin runs onto the pitch and joins in the team stretches.

"There you are, Harry!" Allie says as they do their dynamic stretches. "What happened on the phone? You were talking to me and then I just here 'Ow shit.' "

"Oh yeah that." Tobin chuckles to herself thinking about that event that happened a couple of minutes ago. "A woman was walking her dog and my feet got caught on its leash at the feet."

Allie starts laughing. "Wow Har way to go."

"Heath and Long focus! Especially you Heath," Mark shouts from the sideline. Cutting the conversation they get into game mode.

 

Portland beat the Los Angeles 2-1. Raso scored at 39' and Heath ended up assisting Nadim at 89'. After getting out of the sweaty jerseys and showering, Tobin, Allie, Emily, Meghan, and Lindsey head out of the locker rooms to meet up with some of the LAFC members including: Kelley and Mallory. They decide to go to a bar. Thankfully the bar isn't crowed and it's fairly clean. They order some drinks a light appetizers.

"Hey guys is it fine if my friend comes with us? She just got back from Sweden, and we wanted to meet up," Kelley asks typing away on her phone. The girls all know that Kelley's friend is probably here, and Kelley forgot to ask. All the girls say it's okay. "Awesome because I may have told her to come a half hour ago, she will be here any minute."

"We kinda figured. We gotta be prepared for last minute plans that you always make," Emily says teasing her girlfriend.

"You're glad I love you." Kelley playfully glares at Emily. "Besides that's not usually me. Tobin's the one who makes plans last minute."

"I do not!" Tobin defends.

Allie laughs and shakes her head. "Yeah ya do, Harry. In fact she was forty minutes late today!"

Tobin rolls her eyes. "I told you that I tripped on a dog leash!"

"You tripped on a dog leash?...How does one trip on a dog leash, and end up being forty minutes late?" Mallory asks.

"There was a dog attached to the leash duh. Have some common sense." Tobin says matter-of-factly.

"Have some common sense to leave earlier and pay attention where you're going," Kling says. Everyone starts laughing at her little jab at Tobin. 

"You guys aren't fair," Tobin grumbles while crossing her arms. 

"Oh she's here!" Kelley squeals. 

"Geez Kel, you never sound that excited when you see me," Emily says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You know I'm always thrilled to see you." Kelley pecks Emily's cheek and gets up from her chair to go greet her friend at the entrance. Kelley comes back with her friend and introduces her. "Everyone this is my friend Christen! She we were roommates at Stanford together. Christen this is Emily, Mal, Lindsey, Allie, Tobin, and you already know Kling." 

Tobin chokes on the beer she was sipping and starts coughing. "Har are you okay?" Allie asks checking on her friend. Tobin nods and gives her a thumbs up still trying to tame down the coughing.

"Oh my god, Kelley! You didn't tell me it was Christen who was coming!" Meg gets up as well and gives Christen a big crushing hug.

"Hey Kling!" Christen grins as she reunites with her good friend from Sweden. As she pulls back from the hug she looks right at Tobin and gives her a shy smile and wave. Tobin feels some heat rise to her cheeks. Luckily the bar is dimly lit.

Allie looks back and forth between the two clearly sensing something going on. "Did you sleep with her or something? You're acting like a nervous awkward school girl."

Tobin's eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "No!"

Christen makes her way around the table and sits right next to Tobin in the only empty seat. "Hey stranger. Long time no see." 

"Hi uh hello. Nice to um see you again." Tobin looks down at the table hoping to disappear. 

Christen giggles lightly clearly amused by Tobin's nervousness. 

"Have you two met before?" Kelley asks intrigued by Tobin and Christen's little interaction.

"Um yeah," Tobin mutters still looking down at the table. "She's the one with the dog."

"The one with the dog? A lot of people have dogs, Tobs." Mal tilts her head to the side clearly confused.

"The one with the dog that tripped me."

"Wait your the one who tripped Tobin today?" Allie asked starting to cackle.

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing. I felt so bad." Christen began to blush from embarrassment. She turned to Tobin. "I really am sorry." 

"It's okay. I mean um I'm okay. I'm fine yeah." Tobin was getting so frustrated at herself. How was she so affected by this girl. She tried to think back to a time when she was a blubbering mess. She's been on this planet for 29 years and never has she been so flustered by someone she was interested in. Usually she was the one to make every other girl nervous. Not the other way around. She just couldn't get over how Christen's smile lit the room and how her eyes would slightly crinkle. Everything about her was so stunningly beautiful.

Everyone at the table noticed Christen's effect on Tobin but chose not to embarrass the poor girl anymore than she was herself. "Man that cat still has your tongue."

"Yeah it's crazy. What's causing you to act like this, Harry?" Allie clearly knew it was Christen, but she was entertained by Tobin's stuttering self.

"Harry?" Christen asks.

"It's a nickname we have for each other it's a long story. Probably very boring." Christen insists on hearing how the name "Harry" came about. So Allie explains the short version. 

"Can we get another round?" Kelley asks the waiter. "Let's get this party started!"

"Party?" Emily asks. 

"Yeah man It's going to be lit! Is that the terms that these wee youngins are using these days." Kelley was already getting a bit tipsy from the beer.

"You're embarrassing Lindsey and I," Mal says rolling her eyes.  

"Anyways....Kelley told us you're from Sweden?" Allie asks.

"No-well kinda? I lived in Sweden from 2012 to 2014. I actually live in Manhattan Beach, but I was just in Sweden for a month to visit friends."

"You didn't even tell them the good part!" Kling says. "We played in Tyresö FF together for a year."  

"Woah seriously?" Tobin asks. "That's awesome."

"Yeah...Enough about me. I wanna learn about you guys! I mean I know you all are on the National Team, but what's your favorite color? Stuff like that!"

"Of all things you want to know about us it's colors?" Kelley blatantly asks.

"Well I don't know?"

"I'm just picking on you CP. Now about me." Kelley stands up, flips her hair, and smirks.

"Sit your pompous ass down. She already knows about you. Clearly she wants to know about me." Allie says. Everyone laughs.

"Is everything a competition between you guys?" Christen asks Tobin.

"Yeah they're full of themselves. I'm surprised you handled Kelley in college."

"Barely. Were did you go to college?"

"Chapel Hill which is much better than Stanford."

"That's debatable." 

 

By 1 am the girls started to get tired. Conversations flowed freely throughout the evening. Tobin finally found herself able to have a normal conversation with Christen. Everyone made sure to include Christen in their conversations. There was no awkward silence or anything, well except for Tobin at first. Other than that everything went off without a hitch. Everyone started to call Ubers and say their goodbyes. 

"It was nice to see you again," Christen says pulling Tobin into a little hug. Tobin would've been lying if she said that the hug wasn't freaking her out. Tobin was enveloped by Christen's scent of vanilla and honey. Her knees started to weaken beneath her. Before she knew it Christen was pulling away. "See you sometime again? When do you leave for Portland again?"

"In a week. I'm staying with my friend Amy for a week since I don't get to see her as much."

"We'll have to get together again sometime. I had fun tonight."

"We as in just you and me?" Tobin was getting nervous again.

"No I was planning on bringing my grandma."

"Why?"

"I'm kidding, Tobin. Yes just you and me. Can I give you my number? I mean so we can meet up?"

"Oh uh yeah sure. Yeah." Tobin handed her phone to Christen. Christen typed in her number, sent a text to herself, and handed the phone back.

"Harry are you coming?" Allie asks. "The Uber's here."

"Yeah just a second. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah I drove here."

"Well it was nice to see you again. Especially since I din't fall this time." Christen giggles at Tobin. Tobin still can't get over how easily her laugh falls from her mouth. Even her voice and laugh is beautiful which isn't fair.

Dragging Tobin out of her thoughts Christen says, "Yeah definitely. You should probably go before they ditch you." She gives Tobin one more lazy hug. "Bye Tobin."

"Bye Christen."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You're Comparing My Godson To A Dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hopefully you like this chapter. Question, do you prefer this story in present or past tense? I find myself going back and forth between the two and having to go back to edit, that way it isn't like choppy or weird. Let me know you're opinions, and give me some feedback about the chapter in general!

Standing at the front door Tobin knocks on the door of the Schilling's house. It's been forever since Tobin has seen Amy, to say that she is excited is an understatement. The last time she saw Amy was in November near the close of the national team's season. It was now May.

The door opens to reveal two excited boys. "Toby!" Luke squeals raising his arms for her to pick him up. He nuzzles himself into Tobin's neck clearly happy that his Auntie Tobin is here.

"Hey buddy! I'm so glad to see you." Tobin picks the boy up spinning him around and holding him at her hip.

"Auntie Tobin!" Ryan exclaims hugging her waist.

"Boys, what did I tell about opening doors for random people?" Amy asks accusingly.

"But Mama, Auntie Tobs isn't a random person. You told us she coming today." Ryan turns to look at his mom.

 "Well next time make sure I'm at least there to see who it is. Hi Tobs." Amy embraces Tobin into a side hug since her other hip is 'preoccupied.' "C'mon in."

Tobin sets Luke down and grabs her bags. She places her bags down in the guest room and comes back out. Adam comes downstairs and greets Tobin as well. "Hey Tobin nice to see ya again."

"Toby, guess what?" Ryan interrupts.

"What's up bud?"

"Mommy said we were going to the beach today!"

"No way really?"

"Yeah and maybe you could show us some cool moves on your surfboard!"

"Maybe, should I bring my board with me Aims?"

Amy turns her attention to Tobin after getting the boys stuff around. "If you want to. It's out in the shed where it always is. I was thinking we could go to the beach and then get some lunch."

"That sounds perfect." Tobin says. "Hey guys do you wanna come get my board from the shed so we can tie it on top of the car?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaim.

"I'm gonna beat you to the shed!" Ryan squeals.

"No fair," Luke whines running on his short stubby legs.

 "We can beat him!" Tobin scoops up Luke and puts him on her back as they run to the shed. Tobin's definitely missed this, hearing the boys contagious laughter. It's never a dull moment with the boys. She remembers when each of them were just tiny infants. To think that they're growing up so fast is crazy. She wish they could stay this young forever, so she doesn't need to see them grow up.

 

After grabbing the towels, beach chairs, and Tobin's surfboard they make their way onto the sand. It's nice and sunny out with a temperature of 85 degrees. 

"C'mere boys let me put your sunscreen on." Amy sprays them down with the sunscreen. 

"Can we go in the water?" Ryan asks.

"Yes, you need to stay with Daddy. Don't go running off without him." 

"I got them," Adam says racing them to the water.

Amy and Tobin fold out the chairs and sit down. "Now that I have time to talk to you without the boys interrupting us, how are you?"

"I'm good. We beat LA last night."

"Awesome! I'm really sorry we couldn't make it. Adam's family had us over for dinner, and you can't say no to the in-laws."

"It's all good. Wish you could've gone out with us last night though. Kell, Emily, Allie, Lindsey, Kling, and Mal were there."

"I wish I could've been there too. How was that?"

"It was good. Stayed out till 1 talking about I don't even remember. Kelley was the main entertainment of the night as usual. She got up on the table at one point when Living on a Prayer came on. She started dancing and belting out. It was pretty funny."

"Damn she must've been real drunk." Arod says laughing.

"Yeah she had more than 7 shots plus a few beers."

"Not surprising. She's always been the wild one of the group." They catch up on the personal lives whether it has to do with work, family, friends, or life in general. Tobin learns that Ryan is starting soccer. She can't help but feel a little guilty that she doesn't get to see him or Luke that much. Her job is so demanding since the team travels all over the world for club and country. Not that she's complaining because she's very fortunate to be traveling all over the world and do something she's so passionate about for a living. The conversation comes to an end when Ryan requests to ride with her on her surfboard.

"Tobin, can I ride on your board?" Ryan asks putting goggles on.

"I don't know Ry. You need to ask your mom."

"Please Mama?" Ryan gives her puppy dog eyes.

Amy contemplates the request. "I guess."

"Yes!" Ryan fist pumps and high fives Tobin.

"But...you need to be very careful. I want you to wear your life vest." 

"Thank you, Mama" He gives her a quick hugs and buckles his life vest on.

Tobin makes sure to reassure Amy that her son will be fine. "He'll be okay. I'll make sure I'm careful." 

"Thank you I want you both in one piece."

"Lets go shred some waves little man," Tobin says. When they get into the water Tobin instructs Ryan to always hold onto the board and never let go. Ryan climbs on and lays on his stomach holding the nose of the board. They paddle their way out and go on little waves for about 20 minutes.

"Did you see me and Toby out there? It was so cool!" Ryan bounded towards his mom and dad eager to hear their opinions.

"Yeah you were shredding those waves. Tobin is pretty good, but probably not as good as me." Adam playfully jokes.

"Dad you don't even have a board."

"Of course I do!"

"Can Tobin and I play soccer now?"

"Go ahead. We're gonna leave soon to go get lunch." Amy already had most of the stuff packed for the car.

"Okay, so lets make this my goal and that one your goal," Ryan says drawing a long line on each side into the dirt.

"Hey Tobs we're gonna start taking the stuff back to the car. Are you okay with Ryan?" Amy and Adam already have their stuff in the bag. Adam has Luke in his arms knocked out from playing for hours.

"Yeah no problem. We'll be here!" Tobin turns her attention back to the boy. "What how come you have a longer line than mine?" Tobin puts her hands on her hips.

"Because you're better than me." Ryan gives her a shy grin.

"I'm just messing with you. That's okay." She ruffles his hair and steals the ball from him. 

"Hey that's no fair! I wasn't paying attention." Ryan runs after the ball and tries to steal it from her. Tobin does one of her fancy little tricks and rolls the ball past the line.

"GOAL LASOOOO!" Tobin says running around doing a celebratory dance.

"So that's how you want to play." Ryan kicks the ball back 'in bounds' and runs toward the goal. Tobin goes easy on him and lets him get the ball past her.

"Oh no!" Ryan ends up kicking the ball right between her legs scoring a point. "What?! Did Ryan just nutmeg  _the_ Nutmeg Queen. Impossible, I'm so ashamed." Ryan giggles and spreads his arms wide running around doing an 'airplane' celebration. 

"1 to 1. Game on!" 

Ryan takes the ball again and runs around trying to find an open spot to kick the ball past the line. Tobin runs after him and slips falling down. "Oh no I fell!" Tobin laughs as Ryan kicks the ball over her and runs towards the goal. 

"Yes, another goal for Schilling!" He does his airplane celebration again. "I'm crushing you!"

"Oh yeah I'm gonna crush you with a bearhug!" Tobin grabs Ryan and traps him in her arms. She starts tickling him causing to erupt in fits of laughter. 

"Who's crushing you now?" Tobin grins down at the boy due to his contagious laughter.

"Not you!" He forces out between laughter.

Laughter comes from a few feet away, Tobin looks up to see, of all people, Christen. 

"Hey what are you doing here?" Tobin asks getting up. She brushes off the sand stuck on her from the dampness of her bathing suit. 

"I was on a run and saw you here so I thought I'd say hi." Tobin's eyes roam over Christen. She's wearing a low cut tank top, and short shorts. Tobin would be lying if she said she wasn't staring at Christen's cleavage. She had beads of sweat on her chest that distracted Tobin quite a bit. Tobin couldn't believe how flawless she looked even though it was so hot outside and god knows how long she was running. 

Tobin isn't the only one staring though. Christen looks over Tobin's toned body only covered by a bikini. She eyes her toned arms, core, and legs.

A cough interrupted her thoughts and Tobin looked up to see Christen smirking. "Who's this lil guy?" Christen asks breaking the awkward tension.

"This is Ryan. We were playing a little soccer."

"Who are you?" Ryan asks.

"I'm Christen. A um a friend of Tobin's. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand for him to shake. He hesitantly takes it and shakes her hand.

"Hi." Ryan hides behind Tobin peeking out at the woman. Poking her side he gestures for her to listen to him. Standing on his tippy toes he whispers, "She's really pretty." Luckily his statement is unheard by Christen.

"Yeah bud. You got that right."

 "Well just thought I'd stop to say hello."

Amy and Adam start walking back to tell Tobin and Ryan it's time to go. "Wait...um would you want to come get lunch with us right now?'

"I would say yes, but I look pretty sweaty and and dirty right now."

"That's totally fine. My buddy and I are coated in dried saltwater."

"Hmm I don't know. I feel like I'd be intruding." Christen was hesitant to say yes because she hadn't been introduced to Tobin's friends. She clearly knew it was Amy Rodriguez and her husband, but they didn't know each other. She didn't want to seem like she was in there way.

Amy interrupts Christen's little dilemma in her head. "It's totally fine if you come with us. It's nice to see that Tobin actually has friends other than me. Maybe I'll steal her from you. My name is Amy by the way. Oh and this is Adam, my husband." Tobin rolls her eyes at the comment. 

"Christen. Nice to meet you. Are you sure it's fine if I join? I wouldn't be offended if you guys said no."

"Chris it's fine. Come eat chicken nuggets with us!" Tobin puts her arm around Christen hoping it convinces her to go.

"Chicken nuggets, are you four?"

"I ask the same question as well, Christen." Amy joins in on Christen's picking.

"Christen, I'm four!" Ryan exclaims proudly.

"No way, really? That's so cool. You wanna know something funny. My dog Khaleesi is four as well!"

"Really you're comparing my Godson to a dog?" 

"Not just any dog. _My_ dog." Christen grins proudly and Tobin just playfully rolls her eyes. They make their way back to the car, Tobin finds herself squeezed in the back with Christen, since Ryan and Luke take up the two middle seats. She can't help but enjoy the fact that she gets to sit by her. It's so funny to her that they've run into each other three times within 48 hours. It almost feels like fate, even though there is nothing between them.  _At least of of right now_ Tobin thinks. She hopes something will happen.

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Christen asks smiling.

"Just pondering the never ending circle of life."

Christen cocks her eyebrow clearly confused by such an odd answer. "What a nerd." 

"Okay Miss Stanford, double major."

"Touche." 

"What does touche mean, Auntie Tobs? Is it a word for b u t t?" Ryan asks spelling out butt. "because I hear mommy say tushie sometimes?"

"It indeed means tushie!" Tobin says. 

Amy turns around to join the conversation. "Honey don't listen to Tobin. Touche is when people are arguing, and the other makes a good point. So an example is when you refuse to brush your teeth. I'd ask you "Do you want to loose your teeth?" and you'd say touche, because I made a good point even though you don't want to."

"What? You know what. Forget it I'm too young to understand. That gave me a headache mama." Ryan starts rubbing his temples and groaning. 

"You're terrible at explaining, Arod." Tobin says, making Christen and Adam all laugh at her jab. 

"At least I tried instead of lying to Ryan, saying touche means tushie."

"That is definitely not a good enough point for me to say touche." She turns to Christen and gives her a beaming smile. Christen can't help but smile back. There's just something about Tobin's laid back, go with the flow personality that has her hooked.

 

"Thanks for coming with us. I really enjoyed having an extra buddy."  _Buddy? Really Tobin of all things you could say, you say buddy?_ Christen doesn't seem bothered or intrigued by Tobin's use of buddy.

"Thank you for inviting me. I really had a fun time, and you definitely didn't need to pay for my meal."

"I wanted to. It's no problem at all."

"So you leave September 1st?"

"Yes ma'am. So I'm here for six more days.

"Hmm what will you be doing within those six days?"

"Um, let me think. I think Wednesday I'm going to Universal with the Shillings, then I'm-"

"Tobin, I'm dropping subtle hints that I want to see you again, and see if you wanted to make plans. As in I want to take you on a date."

"Huh, me? I mean-uh um I-I should be free anytime but Wednesday. Um just um contact me, so we can...so we can make  _plans."_

Christen lightly giggled. She thought Tobin was so adorable when she was flustered. "Okay, well I guess I'll hopefully see you sometime this week."

"Well you have my number." 

"Doesn't mean you can't text me."

"Touche." Christen pulls her into a quick hug. Tobin wanted to stay in that hug, but Christen was already pulling away, before she could really enjoy it.

"Bye Toby!"

"I hate that name," Tobin grumbles. Christen laughs and waves as she goes into her house. 

 

"Wow you are hopeless," Amy says after it's just her and Tobin up. 

"Hopeless about what?" she asks clearly oblivious to what Amy is saying.

"Christen. You were making googly eyes at her the whole day. I'm surprised you didn't jump her bones."

"Hey now. I'm not like that anymore."

"Really?"

"Really! I've changed."

"Explain."

Tobin debates on being honest with Amy, or just trying to avoid the topic She may as well be honest. "I've only known her for two days, but there's just something about her. She's different compared to the other woman I've gone after."

Amy's face changes from smug to heartfelt at Tobin's statement. "That's really big of you to say. I don't mean that in an offensive way either. I just wish the best for you, and I want to see you happy with someone like Adam and I. You deserve it, Tobs. I really hope for the best for you."

"Thanks, Amy. I really hope it works out between Christen and me. I really like her."

"Well from what it looks like, Christen is into you too. You just have to be patient and let everything even out itself." Amy yawns and stretches her arms. "I'm wiped out from today. I'm surprised you're still awake after playing with the boys all day."

"Just because I'm awake doesn't mean I'm exhausted." 

Amy sleepily attempts to laugh. "Goodnight, Tobs. See you tomorrow morning." Amy pulls Tobin into a hug and heads off to her room.

While getting ready for bed Tobin gets a text. Plugging her phone in and pulling the covers over her, she reads  _Christen Press_

**Christen: Hey I really enjoyed today with you and your friends. Thanks for inviting me; it meant a lot. Hopefully I'll see you again soon? I'm heading off to bed and just wanted to say goodnight. :) xx  
**

Hovering her thumb over send, she debates on sending her text. Was it too suggestive? She didn't want to scare her off. She decided to send it before over thinking it hoping for the best.

**Tobin: I'm glad you agreed to tag along. I had a lot of fun too... Hopefully I could see you again...on a date? Goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams :)**

Right away the typing bubble came up and she responded.

**Christen: Tobin Heath, are you making a move on me? Just kidding. I'd love too. Lets talk about that tomorrow. I'm exhausted. Night Tobs**

**Tobin: Night Chris**

Little did Tobin know that Christen was grinning widely, with butterflies in her stomach, just over the simplest text conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started this. I haven't fixed any grammatical errors either. Anyways...let me know what you think and what I can do to improve on this piece! Follow my Tumblr if you'd like @tobsleroneheath


End file.
